


Let's Be Honest

by orphan_account



Series: Asexual Wolves [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Derek, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Stiles, Because stiles isn't willingly handing out this information, Coming Out, Cursed Stiles, Its being drawn out against his will, M/M, Sort of dub/non con, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really really hates witches.<br/>He also really really hates his friends sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Honest

Stiles really really hates witches. 

They weren't going to  _do_ anything to her, nothing but ask her  _politely_ to leave the Hale territory before Derek had a conniption. She'd even agreed to meet them in the preserve, they didn't sneak up on her or do  _anything at all_ to warrant the reaction she gave them. 

In all honesty, Stiles doesn't remember much of what happened because he wasn't entirely conscious for most of what happened. He'd stepped into the little clearing that the woman was waiting in and from there all he can remember is a strange tingling feeling starting from the top of his head and trickling down into his throat, and then black nothingness until he regained consciousness in Derek's arms with him snarling angrily at the woman who looked to be near hysterics. 

Stiles was fading in and out of a weird sort of half consciousness for a while, so he had no idea what words were actually exchanged. Scott told him in the car that the witch had thought that Stiles was lying about a peaceful exchange, and so she'd retaliated by putting him under a truth spell. She promised that it would wear off in a few hours, and then left. 

In Stiles' opinion, it wasn't much of a retaliation as much as a straight up attack since Stiles hadn't actually  _done_  anything that would warrant retaliation. He was about to say as much when he caught the shifty expressions being passed around by the betas. 

"No." he protested before any of them could open their mouths because he  _knew_ that they were going to take advantage of this. There was really no way they wouldn't, he would have if it had been someone else, but no. This was ridiculous, Stiles kept secrets for a reason, he really didn't need them trying to figure them out. 

But all he got were four matching smirks before Scott asked, "What really happened to that shirt I had in third grade?" 

Stiles pulled a face because he couldn't believe Scott actually remembered that, much less still cared about what happened. But instead of the sarcastic comment he  _meant_ to say, what came out was, "I threw it into your outside trashcans because you wore that shirt for almost four weeks straight and everyone was tired of it except for you. Your mom helped." 

"I knew it." Scott muttered, taking out his phone, no doubt texting Melissa. Stiles' only comfort was the fact that everyone looked just as disbelieving as Stiles did, even though he hardly thought any of them remembered that period of time. Or the shirt. 

"What did you really think of the cookies I made for Christmas last year?" Isaac asked next, leaning in like he was actually curious. 

"You burned them and they were dry and I hated them." Stiles said, then flung his head backwards dramatically, covering his mouth with his hands as if that would actually help anything, which he strongly doubted. 

"Why did you lie about them?" Isaac questioned further, and Stiles wondered if all of the questions he would be pestered with would be weird things people refused to let go of. 

"Everyone lied about them and no one wanted to hurt your feelings." Stiles was hoping the answer would be even slightly muffled, not that it would do much good since he was surrounded by freaking werewolves, but instead his hands moved of their own accord and Stiles wanted to punch something in frustration.  _  
_

Isaac sent everyone an accusatory look, and mostly got slightly shamed shrugs in response. Erica didn't look repentant at all though, "Stiles made me lie. I was going to tell you how terrible they were, but they wouldn't let me." Isaac narrowed his eyes, but she didn't appear to care about that either, "You weren't going to get any better if you thought you were good." 

"How did you know where I lived?" Boyd asked, clearly trying to change the course of the conversation before a fight erupted. "Back when I was first turned." 

"I know where everyone lives." Stiles said. He didn't care too much about admitting that, that was just information. 

" _Why?_ " Erica demanded, looking slightly put off.

Stiles wanted to scoff at her apparent horror, but instead the words, "Just in case something happens." fell out instead. And then apparently, that wasn't a good enough response, so he added on, "I feel better knowing where you live, so I can check on you." _  
_

"Do you check up on everyone at school?" Isaac asked. 

"No, I only started learning your addresses after what happened with Boyd. I could have gotten there quicker if I didn't have to look up his address, then maybe some things could have been avoided. Like car parts going missing from my jeep and me waking up in a trash can." 

Erica had the decency to look slightly ashamed. Good, he had to throw away those shoes after he'd finally managed to climb out of the dumpster and then had fallen into a pile of dog shit. It was ridiculous, he'd opted just to walk home barefoot. 

"Are you done?" Stiles snapped, and the pack, save Derek, erupted into laughter. "Derek!" Stiles whined, "Help me out here." 

Derek, the jerk, just shrugged, "I'll stop them if it gets too bad, but..." he dropped off with a smirk and Stiles made a drawn out noise of frustration. 

"I'm glad you all are pulling humor from my pain." Stiles bit out angrily, only partially serious. At least they weren't getting into anything too serious. 

"Why did you start to cook?" Isaac asked, clearly still stuck on his own cooking abilities, and yet that was a direction Stiles hadn't wanted to go. 

"Well it wasn't like my parents were doing a lot of cooking when my mom was dying." Stiles said, chest twinging painfully as he spoke.

All of the humor in the room faded and Scott visibly panicked, trying to come up with something to say to alleviate the somberness that had swamped over everyone. 

"What's your favorite thing to call Derek in bed?" Erica blurted out. Derek gave her an unimpressed look. 

"Derek." Stiles said, then grinned at her disgruntled expression. 

"Well then how hot is the sex?" she waggled her eyebrows, leering at him. 

Stiles felt his expression contort into one of disgust, and he caught Derek's alarmed expression before he said, "Ew, it isn't, sex is gross." And then he winced, because yeah he figured that he would be coming out eventually but he really didn't want it to be  _now,_ when he had no way of regulating what he was saying. 

The pack all had pretty much identical expressions of confusion and surprise, no doubt thinking about all of the times Stiles had alluded at losing his virginity. Derek's expression hadn't changed, "Maybe we should..." he started, but got cut off by Erica almost immediately. 

"What does that even mean sex is gross? Sex is great." she exclaimed, leaning forward in her seat, clearly gearing up for this argument/conversation. 

"Sex is gross." Stiles reiterated, and at this point he had no idea if this was the spell talking or him. The damage was already done, it wasn't like he was going to have a problem saying all this shit, "It's just gross, I don't understand."

"Wait, I read about that." Isaac said, "Does that mean your asexual? Since you think it's gross." 

"No." Stiles said, "I think it's gross because that's just me, plenty of other asexuals are okay with sex, or the idea of sex. Like Derek, Derek's asexual too, he's just not sex repulsed, bother him." 

"I think we need to stop asking questions now." Derek said, a hard edge to his tone that Stiles knew meant he was embarrassed. However Erica was not known for giving a shit when people were embarrassed.

"Wait wait wait, I have one more question," she exclaimed, "then I'll stop. Alright?" Derek opened his mouth to say something, but she started speaking before he could stop her, "Stiles, how much do you love Derek if you don't even have sex with him."

Stiles was so surprised by the question that he didn't even have time to be embarrassed before the words, "To the moon and back." tumbled out of his mouth. Then he flushed dark red because he'd never said that in front of other people before. He was mildly comforted by the fact that Derek was just as red, but the rest of the pack's cooing noises were starting to negate that as well.

Derek gaped uncomfortably for a few seconds, but then he surged forward and hid Stiles' face from view before he murmured, "You are my moon." just like he always did. 

Stiles' ensuing noise of horrible mortification was muffled by Derek's lips pressed against his, but that did absolutely nothing to soften the pandemonium happening behind Derek's back. Stiles still failed to see how this entire situation was a good thing, but he was maybe starting to think that maybe it wasn't so horrible after all. 


End file.
